A Pair of Broken Goggel's and Holy Beads
by CaptainPixie
Summary: Sometime's you dont know the person you think you know, sometime's, their are mystry's you simply can't solve. This slightly AU,take's place after both film's.
1. A Pair of Broken Goggel's and Holy Beads

A Pair of Broken Goggel's And Holy Bead's.

I am dyslexic,, and this hasn't been spell cheeked, as I dont know witch is the right word to use when it give's me the list of possible word's, so bare with me ok, I'm workin on the hole bata thing, but it aint lookin to hopeful right now.

8888888

I shouldn't have been in his room, I know that, but I couldn't help it, I was cureus, so I went into his room, and staired at what I saw, NOTHING, his room was so bare, their was nothing to surgest that it was a room that belonged to someone, their was nothing, just a bed and a chest of draw's, a wardrobe and a chair.

I went inside and touched every surface, trying to pick up something, but their was nothing, the bed was neatly made, it didn't look like it had ever been slept in. My room is a mess, their are cloth's everywhere, on the floor, hanging out of the draw's, I have boot's scattered around the floor, and all my knives and wepon's are on the wall's, their are candel's and lamp's too, but their is a meathod to my madness, even Riddick know's that, aint no way anyone can sneek up on you quitly, he joke's with me, cos they'd end up breaking their own neck's on the junk on the floor, and that's why it's so messy.

I sit down on the floor and look under the bed, their is a singel box under his bed, it's small, and dosn't have a lid, I chew my lip as I reach out and pull it toward's me, I sit cross legged then on the floor, the light's are very low, but I'm used to that, I'm used to the dark.

I staired down at the box in my lap and I frown, wondering what two such strange objet's are doing, here, of all place's in Riddick's room. My hand's trembel as I reach out and pick up one of the objet's, it's a pair of broken yellow weilder's goggel's, right lense is half broke away, their old and faded, I can smell blood and dirt and sweet, but the scent's are so old, the elstice is tied into a knot at the back, their far to small to have fitted Riddick, their more child size. The yellow plastice of the goggel frame is faded and crakeing now as I hold them up to my eye's, the one intack lense and the craked lense almost sparkel in the dim light as I lower them, placeing them carefully back into the small box.

I pick up the other objet in their now, carefully, with both hand's. They make a soft clinking nosie as I hold them in my lap, the feel of wood ruff agenst my hand's. Of all the objet's for him to have, this is beyound the strangest, for I know him, very well, and this isn something that will truely puzzel me to the end of my day's.

The holy brown bead's look warn and well used, as if hand's have rubbed them meny time's in desprate need of an answer they will not recive. But Riddick isn't a praying man, so why would he have them?

Their is blood also on them, dark and just as brown as the wood, witch is so craked and old, these bead's do not belong here, so why do's he have them. I hold them up to the dim light and ponder on the meaning of them, do they give him comfort, do they help him sleep at night, of all the item's to keep in your life, why a pair of broken goggel's, and some holy bead's?

I know he'll be back soon, and I've lingered here to long, so I carefully, quitly place the bead's back in the box and gently shove them back under the bed, excatly where I found them. I get up, streching my saw musel's and walk over to the door, I glance around once more, and shake my head, sometime's I just can't figour him out, maybe one day he'll tell me, but I doubt that very much.

I know he'll know I was in his room, it's the scent you see, so I wont even try and denie it, but I also know he wont confront me about it, he'll simply think it's because I missed him, that this time he was away to long. He never tell's me where he go's, he never talk's about his past, it's as if he didn't exsist, that the day we meet was the first day of his life, and I can except that, because I love him so very much, but pne day his past will catch up with him, and on that day he'll have to tell me, who he really is.

8888888888

Hay people, I will be doing a follow up to this, I hope you like this, please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. The Scent Of Her

The Scent Of Her.

888888

I'm tyred, I'm hungry, I'm exhaused beyound my dream's. Thank god I am. I dont sleep, not any more, too meny nightmere's, too meny monster's, but she make's it better, a small, skinny little scrap of a girl, and she make's it better.

I go to my room and her scent hit's me like a brick, she's been in here, I can smell her so strongly, it can't have been too long ago now, the scent's strongest by my bed, she's been sat here, I can feel her warmth as I reach down and touch the floor, I must have been gone to long this time, too long.

I go to the draw's and pull out a clean vest top, need to get some new clothing, not just for me, but for her as well, she may be skinny, but she's growing fast...just like Jack, so like Jack.

She's stronger thow, not so puppy dog, she kick's ass and dosn't bother takeing name's, so diffrent from when I found her, a small, frightened little girl, huddeling in a trash bin amungest rotton food and moldy carbard box's for warmth, I nearly walked past, I nearly left her, but I couldn't leave her their, not like that, it was only a glance, but I saw in her eye's the strength of will, it was a look that I said I dont need you, just keep walking, even thow she was shaking with cold and fear and hunger.

I sit down on the bed and stair out of the window at the blackness of space, small point's of light twinkel in the either of the ever lasting night, this is what I call home, this is where I'm safe, now, from everything, no more necro's, no more planet's, no more light..I hate the light, and for a time, I hated people, let them get close, and they die, I dont, I never do, I will one day but for some reson I've ecasped, I've got a nack for that wouldn't you know.

And now the music is starting up, she'd upset, I can tell from the music she's playing, she's a funny little thing at time's, spend's most of her time avoding me, not because she hate's me, but because she know's I need my space, I train her, and sometime's teach her about the ship, what to do if anything happen's to me, and at night, when the nightmere's for her are too much I go to her, stand in her room, watch her sleep, when I stand their she go's so still, like she know's I'm their, she never come's to me when I have nightmere's, and for good reson, I would kill her.

I get up and leave my room, wondering why she came here, I was gone a lot longer and I'm sure she was worried so maybe she came for the comfort of my scent, but something tell's me, their's more to it than that, but I wont push, I never push.

So I knock on her door, smileing at the name she carved into the dame thing with her first shiv, it read's in nothing more than deeply bitten line's 'Rachel' and I run my hand over the mark's, remebering the day she did that, she had looked at me, dareing me to say anything and I'd just laughed, told her their was no way I could get rid of her now, and she had nodded with a smug little grin.

The music is turned down now, and their's the sound of russeling, as the door open's and her scent hit's me, I close my eye's for a moment, inhailing it deeply, lavender, she alway's smell's of lavender, above all else, but their's a knew scent now, the scent of confusion, of slight worrie, and I wonder what's wroung, but I wont ask her, she'll tell me, when she's ready.

I open my eye's and their she is, stairng up at me, her face slightly preplexed, and the animal in me growl's with aprovel when I see the shiv in her hand, never answer your door unarmed I told her once, she never forgot, and she never forget's.

And then I've got a small person hugging my waste, her head burrying it's self into my stumic as if she could crawl right in their, and I wrap my arm's around her and just hold her, sometime's you just need to be held and I understand that as she understand's that sometime's I need to be left alone.

8888888

So would you like to know more, shall I carry this one? you review and tell me what you think ;)


End file.
